Dark Fungi: Warriors from Below
Dark Fungi: Warriors from Below is the upcoming third installment in the main Dark Fungi series. It was May 30, 2010 for the Hybrid Fusion. Outer Limits Co. has stated this is their greatest project and that it will have be the best game they have made to date. Plot In an attempt to restore the Red Clan HQ's position in the sky, Fang has launched a mission to bring the building upwards. But since the HQ has been on the ground for so long, the grounds have merged, and as a result in bringing the HQ upwards, he pulls off a gigantic piece of ground with him. Almost immediately after, the whole planet shakes, and a strange group of spirits emerge from the ground. Fang recognizes them as the Demon Warriors. He alerts the Red Clan about what happened and stated that this would be the end of Geronimo. In Eirian, Temple and Trina, two professional Eirian Special Ops, were told about the release of the Demon Warriors by Mayor Chest. After the short conversation, the two announce that they are starting a military group called Eirian Warriors to defend against the Demons. The first two raise their hands were Gorge, Echo, Emily, and Rusty. Zache, Gorge's elementary school friend, also raises his hand. Tuck, Arnold, Overeck, Bolet, Ronglat, Eddie, Nervus, and Floray also raise their hand. When nobody else volunteers, Temple and Trina bring the 13 recruits into the stadium to train. After immense training, and fierce fighting, the group reached Bullhorn, the leader of the Demon Warriors. Gorge, Echo, Rusty, Emily, Zache, Temple, and Trina all enter the demonized Red CLan HQ. The rest of the group all stay back, guarding the helicopters. The seven reach the room the leader stowed away in. In fear that he would be defeated, the demon snatched Echo and Trina, hoping that the hostages would be his way out. Gorge stepped forwards, with Temple following. The two angrily stared at the beast, before jumping and attacking. After the demon was vanquished and the girls were saved, the world would be a safer place. After reuniting with Temple, Trina is grabbed by the demon, and pulled into the ground, lost forever. Temple, heartbroken, left the scene, darting into the woods. After returning back to Eirian, Echo runs to Gorge and hugs him, thanking him for saving her. She then says she has wanted to do this for a long time, and kisses him as the screen disappears and the credits role in Charaters The player can choose one main character, and two minor characters and use them to fight. Main *Gorge *Echo *Emily *Rusty *Zache *Temple *Trina *Fang (Unlocked by beating Story Mode) Minor *Tuck *Bolet *Floray *Nervus *Arnold *Eddie *Ronglat *Overeck *Red Castle Crasher (Unlocked by beating Bullhorn with Emily, Bolet, and Eddie) NPCs *Mayor Chest *Goru Bosses *Demon Barbarian *Headless Horseman *Demon Phoenix *Demon Raptor *Puppet Gorge *Octodemon *Bullhorn Enemies *Demon Knight *Demon Horseman *Demon Archer *Demon Spearman *Demon Swordsman *Demon Troll *Demon Crusher Levels *Shady Cove *Donomon Woods *Hawk's Peak *Scorch Desert *Dark Eirian *Ocean Shrine *Demonic Red Clan Items Health and Strength *Apple *Pear *Banana *Watermelon *Greeen Apple *Apricot *Peach *Cherry *Mango *Heart *Water *Energy Juice Weapons *Sword *Spear *Katana *Katars *Sai *Dagger *Throwing Knife *Bow & Arrow *Spiky Mace *Machette *Nunchucks *Battle Axe *Goru Battle Axe *Thorn *Grappin *Flaming Sword *Flaming Spear *Flaming Sai *Flaming Throwing Knife *Flaming Machette *Frozen Sword *Frozen Spear *Frozen Sai *Frozen Throwing Knife *Frozen Machette *Electric Sword *Electric Spear *Electric Sai *Electric Throwing Knife *Electric Machette *Rocky Sword *Rocky Spear *Rocky Sai *Rocky Throwing Knife *Rocky Machette *Glittering Sword *Glittering Spear *Glittering Sai *Glittering Throwing Knife *Glittering Machette *Shadowy Sword *Shadowy Spear *Shadowy Sai *Shadowy Throwing Knife *Shadowy Machette *Conflicted Sword *Conflicted Spear *Conflicted Sai *Conflicted Throwing Knife *Conflicted Machette *Dragon Staff Trivia *This is the first time any characters have been shown kissing. *This is not the first time Echo has shown affection for Gorge; in Dark Fungi, when Gorge blocked Fang from hurting Echo, she blushed. *This is the first time a character from another series makes a cameo appearence in a Dark Fungi game. Gallery For the full gallery, look here Gorge3.png|Gorge Echo3.png|Echo Temple.png|Temple Tuck.png|Tuck DemonKnight.png|Demon Knight Bullhorn.png|Bullhorn Category:Games Category:Original Games Category:Sequels Category:Action Adventure Games Category:Outer Limits Co. Category:Hybrid Fusion Games Category:2011 Category:Fan Games Category:Wikispeed Category:Sysop Approved Category:SonicWiki's Fan Games Category:Action Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Rated E10+ Games Category:2010 Category:Dark Fungi (series)